Home For Good
by RemusGirl21
Summary: After waiting one hundred and fifty six years, Gohan is finally going to the Other World to find his love. Yaoi Please Review


**Title**: Home For Good  
**Author**: Griffin of Time  
**Summary**: After waiting one hundred and fifty six years, Gohan is finally going to the Other World to find his love.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, Vegeta and Gohan would be used as my own personal pleasure slaves and Krillen would never have existed. Never!

"_**Home For Good"**_

Gohan lay in the bed, his breaths ragged and short coming. They stood around him, his family and friends. So many were missing though, the long, continuous battles taking their toll on the heroes of Earth. Most of the original Z fighters were gone now, having the time of their un-lives in the Other World fighting and training. He was the only one left. The only one to remember their grand adventures, and the laughter and tears they shared.

"Papa, is their anything I can do for you?" a soft voice asked, and he could feel a strong hand in his. He shook his head, a smile gracing his features as he turned his unseeing eyes to his daughter.

"Will you go to him now?" she cried, the tears falling from her pale blue eyes. His smile widened as he nodded, the thought of seeing his love again pleased him greatly. He could feel his daughter stiffen, trying to stifle her sobs. He clutched her hand as tightly as his feeble fingers would allow, and whispered:

"It's my time little Panny. You know I love you, right?"

Her hand lifted his to her cheek so he could feel her head nod. A lone tear dropped onto it.

"Say hello to him, and Grandpa, okay? I love you Papa."

He nodded, releasing the breath he had been holding for so long. His hand grew slack in his daughter's hand. Pan slumped against his body and sobbed loudly. Hands dropped to her shoulders and rubbed her back, soothing the pain. She lifted her eyes to her husband, catching his sad look.

"At least they are happy now. They can torture each other to their hearts content," he gruffly said, tears gathering in his sky blue eyes. She bobbed her head in agreement, but fell to his chest. He gathered her in his arms and pressed his head to hers.

"I miss him already Trunks."

"So do I Pan, so do I."

_**In Other World**_

The world was bright around him as he stretched his arms above his head. His intelligent eyes took in his now twenty year old body, a wide grin on his face.

"There you are son! We've been waiting for you!" a voice yelled from behind him. Gohan spun around, tears gathering. There stood his father, the invincible Goku, with his young mother Chichi. She opened her arms wide, and gathered him close as he fell into them.

"My baby. My sweet boy," she cried as she held him tight. Goku put his arms around both of them, finishing the hug.

"Hey, welcome home Bro!"

Gohan lifted his face and saw his brother Goten running up to them. He was swept into a hard embrace, virtually crushed. But he didn't mind. His family was finally complete.

_**On Grand Kai's Planet**_

His friends welcomed Gohan the moment he stepped onto the planet. Krillen stood with 18, her arms wrapped around his neck. Yamacha had Bulma with him, both smiling and waving with their hands clutching. Tien and Choutsu. They were a sight for sore eyes. Even his master Piccolo was there, having gotten out of HIFL on good behavior.

Gohan turned, his eyes searching for someone. He could hear everyone chatting and gossiping around him, even the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as his father spared with Piccolo. But he wasn't there. Not the person he wanted to see most out of everyone.

A hand clapped his shoulder, and he swiveled to see the smiling face of his brother.

"He'll be here. He just had to visit his father."

Gohan nodded, but his eyes were still sad. He wasn't here to greet him, and now he had to wait. He had waited one hundred and fifty six years to see him in life, and now in his death he had to wait longer.

"I've waited so long for him Goten. I don't know if I can wait any longer."

"Who said you had to brat. If you would use your senses you could tell that I am standing right here."

Gohan revolved quickly, his eyes widening at the gruff sounding voice. He was there, right in front of him. His hair was now in the traditional flame, not the cropped style he had later in life. He looked to be about thirty, his eyes still cunning and his body lithe and muscular. He was the epitome of the warrior, his stature showing his royal line. He was a sight for sore eyes, and Gohan couldn't stop the tears from rising.

"Well boy, are you going to greet me or not?" Vegeta asked, his arms moving to his hips. The young man needed no more instruction. He rushed forward, his arms wrapping around his lover's neck. Those strong arms that he had dreamed about for so long clenched around his waist, pulling him closer.

"God Vegeta, I missed you so much," he sobbed, his body shaking with the force of them. One hand trailed up his back to thread into the silky strands of Gohan's hair. His face tilted up and rough lips descended to his.

Gohan pressed harder into the kiss, sighing as he felt his love's tongue beg for entrance. He complied with a moan and the muscle pushed inside. As their tongues battled for dominance, the world faded around them.

Gohan pulled back, gasping for breath. Vegeta's eyes blazed with passion above him, and a gentle smile graced Gohan's swollen lips.

"Well, now I know that you still love me. You wouldn't have kissed me like that if you didn't," the young man joked. The comment caused him to be pressed harder against Vegeta, and his warm mouth descended to whisper:

"When I said forever brat, I meant it. We just have to get away from these fools so I can show you how much!"

The man gasped at the sensation of the warm breath on his neck, and was pulled into another hot kiss. Cheers and catcalls sounded around the pair when his family and friends noticed what was going on. Gohan paid them no mind; he was to busy thinking about he man who's tongue was stroking the roof of his mouth.

_**The End…for now…**_

Yes that was just one chapter. The next chapter will not be posted on because it has slash sex in it. If you wanted to read that part, then it will be on under the name griffinlillani. That will be up probably tomorrow, or when I get the time.

So, how did you like it? Do you want to read more of it? It will be my first intimate yaoi scene, so we will just have to see how it goes. Well, please send me comments if you liked it, and even if you didn't I would really like to hear from you! Ja Ne!

Griffin of Time


End file.
